Appelvacht/ Appelpoots Verleden/ Het Verhaal 5
Hoofdstuk 18 Appelkit stond recht tegenover de twee poezen. 'Dat is de juiste keuze, Appelkit.' miauwde Cederbloem. 'Je hebt geleerd van de fouten uit je verleden, en je bent nu nog sterker.' Gifvacht was woedend. 'Jullie zullen nergens meer veilig zijn, dat zweer ik!' gromde de duistere poes. 'Oh ja? Wij SterrenClankatten zullen hen voor jou beschermen!' blies Zaadkit. 'Ik geloof jou nooit meer!' schreeuwde Appelkit tegen Gifvacht met tranen in haar ogen. 'Je wordt echt groot, mijn kleine Appelkit.' miauwde Cederbloem. 'Het is tijd dat je teruggaat. Zoek je thuis daar waar de rivier stroomt.....' Appelkit werd wakker. 'Oei! Vandaag gaan we naar Maanpoel! Is het al volle maan?' vroeg Appelkit geschrokken. 'nee hoor, Appelkit. De zon komt net op. We gaan naar Pruims kittens toe.' antwoordde Houtkit. 'Ik....ik hoop dat dat je weer wat zou opvrolijker vanwege je "verraad".' Appelkit knikte. Ze liepen naar een tweebeennest, begeleid door Amapola. 'Oww... wat lief!' miauwde Noordkit toen ze de kittens zag. 'Hoi Noordkit, Houtkit en Appelkit. Mag ik jullie voorstellen aan Willow en Ivy!' Ivy was een lichtgrijs poesje met donkergrijze strepen. Haar zus, Willow, was helemaal melkwit. 'Wie zijn jullie?' vroeg Willow. 'Het zijn ook kittens, met een malle geur!' piepte Ivy. 'Wij zijn Eenlingen, uit de WindClan. Vroeger woonden we in de SchaduwClan, maar die waren stout en gooiden ons uit hun Clan!' babbelde Houtkit avontuurlijk. Willow rende achter Houtkit aan, terwijl ze speelde dat ze Hartster was. 'wegwezen, stoute kit!' schreeuwde ze. 'Maar Hartster, wat hebben wij gedaan?' vroeg Ivy met een zielig stemmetje. 'Wat begrepen jullie niet van de woorden "weg" en "wezen" ?!' brulde Willow. 'Niet zo hard, Willow.' zei Pruim. 'Je maakt onze geenvachten wakker!' Willow en Ivy baalden. 'Mogen wij mee met jullie zoektocht naar een huis? Ik wil geen poesiepoes zijn!' riep Ivy. 'Jaa! Mama, we gaan een nieuw thuis zoeken!' riep Willow tegen Pruim. 'En ik ga mee. Ik was een vroeger krijger van de DonderClan, maar werd gestolen.' Amapola keek de katten blij aan. 'Ik blijf hier. Ik word trouwens ook al oud. En wist je dat ik een van de pleegmoeders van Cascada, Pajaro, Mariposa en Viento ben geweest?' Houtkit keek zijn Halftante verbaasd aan. 'Ik adviseer jullie hier nog een tijdje te blijven. Dan kunnen jullie je voorbereiden op de reis. Appelkit kon heel even de toekomst in kijken. Ze zag Willow, Houtkit, Ivy, Noordkit, Pruim en zijzelf, Op reis door heuvels van zand. Ook was er een grijze kater bij die ze niet kende. Hoofdstuk 19 Appel Vacht keek Eeuwige Sterren aan. Had haar leider kittens gestolen? En was één van die kittens Blauwe Veder, haar moeder? 'Ik heb dus StrandClanbloed. Dit betekent misschien ook dat ik familie ben van IJsster, de oprichter van de EilandClans. Haar dochter was immers de eerste leider van StrandClan.' Eeuwige Sterren knikte. 'Glinsterende Stenen heeft trouwens zijn Clan verraden. Ik... denk dat we hem moeten verbannen, ook al hou ik van hem alsof hij mijn echte zoon was.' Eeuwige Sterren klom de KampHeuvel op. 'Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich verzamelen onder de Kampheuvel voor een Clanvergadering!' riep Eeuwige Sterren. Het woord "Clanvergadering" echode door het kamp. Vele katten kwamen naar buiten lopen. Alle gewonden luisterden naar de vergadering vanaf het medicijnhol. 'Glinsterende Stenen. Jij hebt jouw Clan verraden door het gevecht hierheen te halen. Ik-' Eeuwige Sterren aarzelde. 'Ik vrees dat ik je moet verbannen, en als jouw moeder, schaam ik me daarvoor. Als een kat jou na zonsondergang op ons territorium aantreft, heeft hij of zij toestemming van mij om jou te doden.' Glinsterende Stenen gromde. 'Jullie zijn allemaal idioten!' schreeuwde hij. Eeuwige Sterren leek enorm geraakt toen haar pleegzoon dat zei over haar Clan. 'Ik zal jullie ooit verslaan, wacht maar af! En ik weet ook hoe. De ZwerfClan is erg sterk. Onderschat hen niet.' Toen rende hij weg. Appel Vacht had nu de profetie opgelost. 'Wij, de Clans, moeten tegen de ZwerfClan, want zij geloven in het omgekeerde van de SterrenClan, waar alle verraders van alle Clans heengaan. Zoals Amberster, Tijgerster en misschien Aurorastaart.' Eeuwige Sterren keek haar aan met een blik met vele betekenissen. Verdriet, woede, en hoop. 'Gaat het? Het verraad van je pleegzoon moet je diep hebben geraakt,' miauwde Licht. 'Hij heeft dezelfde slechtheid als Natte Sterren, mijn vader.' Licht schrok. 'Oude legendes zeggen dat de dochter van de slechte leider misschien nog meer rampspoed naar de EilandClans zal brengen.' Appel Vacht verliet het gesprek en ging naar buiten. De maan scheen niet deze nacht. Zou het een teken zijn? Appel Vacht had werkelijk geen idee. Nacht Echo ging naast haar zitten bij de kloof. 'Gaat het?' vroeg Nacht Echo. 'Zusje, er komt een gevecht aan.'antwoordde Appel Vacht. Hoofdstuk 20 Appelkit was vorige nacht bij Vlugpoots medicijnkat ceremonie geweest. Hij heet nu Vlugvoet. Ze had haar aanwezigheid geheim gehouden. Eigenlijk was ze ook wel een beetje verliefd op Vlugpoot. Maar dat mocht eigenlijk niet want ze waren familie, en hij was medicijnkat. 'Vandaag gaan we weg!' piepte Willow.'Als ik een klen kat was, dan zou ik Wilgblad willen heten.' Houtkit verbeterde haar. 'Het is Clan.' Ivy rolde door het stro. 'Ik wil Mistpoel heten! Of Ivypoel, dat heet ik bijna hetzelfde.' Noordkit lachte. 'Je moeder of je vader kiest je naam.' Pruim keek op. 'Oh ja! We moeten Distel vertellen waar we heen gaan.' Ivy knikte. 'Ik ga het vertellen!' riep ze. 'Nee, ik!' snauwde Willow. 'Nee, kits, ik doe het.' mauwde Pruim. Appelkit vroeg zich af wie Distel is. 'Wie is Distel?' vroeg Appelkit. 'Dat is mijn partner en de vader van Ivy en Willow.' Appelkit sloop samen met Ivy achter Pruim aan door de tweebeenplaats. 'Distel is mijn vader. pruim en hij zijn vorige maan uit elkaar gegaan. Ik vind dat stom, want ik zie mijn vader bijna nooit,' miauwde Ivy zachtjes. De poezen kwamen bij een grote boom aan. 'Distel? Ik moet je spreken. Kom, alsjeblieft!' riep Pruim wanhopig. 'Jaahaa... Wat is er?' mopperde Distel. Hij was een langharige grijze kater. Willow had haar lange haren waarschijnlijk van hem. 'Ik ga weg, samen met Ivy, Willow en drie onbekende kittens.' Distel keek zijn vroegere partner aan. 'Nou, Willow en Ivy blijven hier. Die reis is gewoon te gevaarlijk voor hen. En waarom zou je een stel onbekende katten vertrouwen?' Pruim keek hem boos aan. ' Het zijn kittens! Hun moeder is gedood en zijn helemaal alleen! En trouwens, ik ben er om Willow en Ivy te verdedigen. Ik was toch vroeger een leerling van die Clans?' boos stapte Pruim weg. 'Wacht, Pruim,' maiwude Distel. Pruim keek om. 'Ik ga mee. Ik ben dit leven zat. Steeds spul van die Geenharen eten. Ik wil leven zoals ik vroeger leefde, steeds reizen naar onbekende bestemmingen.' Pruim leek blij. 'Oh, dankje! Ik weet niet wat ik zonder jou zou moeten.' Ivy keek blij naar har vader en moeder. 'Diep in hun harten hielden ze nog steeds van elkaar.' zei Appelkit. Ze moest opeens aan Vlugvoet denken. Ze was geschokt over de ontdekking dat ze familie waren, maar ze hield nog steeds van hem. Ze renden terug naar de tuin van Pruim. 'Willow, Willow!' riep Ivy. 'Groot nieuws! Onze vader reist mee!' Willow, die bloempjes aan het plukken was, renderecht op haar zusje af. Bij het zien van Willows bloemen dacht Appelkit aan de boterbloemen die ze in de schuur had gelaten om haar vrienden uit de WindClan nooit te vergeten. 'Amapola, bedankt voor alles wat je voor ons hebt gedaan,' miauwde Houtkit tegen zijn Halftante. 'Geen dank. Het was niets anders dan mijn plicht. Hier in de tweebeenplaats is het mijn taak om katten die hier komen zich thuis te laten voelen.' De katten die gingen reizen verlieten de tweebeenplaats, om een nieuw thuis te zoeken. Hoofdstuk 21 Appelkit was haar reis begonnen. 'Oke. De profetie zei dat we de rivier moesten volgen. Dat gaan we ook doen,' miauwde Noordkit. Ze volgenden de rivier. 'Ik heb honger!' klaagde Houtkit. 'We gaan hier rusten voor de nacht,' miauwde Distel. 'Ik ga prooi vangen.' Appelkit voelde de aanwezigheid van Zaadkit en Cederbloem. 'Maak je geen zorgen. Wij zullen jullie begeleiden' miauwden ze. Appelkit rook muis. Ze hoorde al leerling te zijn, dus begon ze te jagen. Zachtjes sloop ze door het hoge gras. toen sprong ze bovenop de muis. Appelkit had haar eerste prooi gevangen. 'Ik heb een muis gevangen!' jubelde ze. Opeens hoorde ze geruis. Pruim stond geschrokken op, met haar haren recht overeind. Appelkit zag de geest van Gifvacht door het gras sluipen, naar haar toe. Appelkit spande haar spieren, klaar om toe te slaan. Maar Gifvacht was sneller. Ze sprong bovenop haar slachtoffer, en beet in het vachtje van Appelkit. 'Laat los!' spuugde Pruim. 'Domme poesiepoes. Jij denkt mij te kunnen verslaan? Wat zielig.' De wond van Appelkit bloedde vreselijk, en Houtkit rende gauw weg om wat Spinnenrag en andere kruiden te zoeken. Opeens kwam Distel eraan rennen. Hij verjoeg Gifvacht, en redde daarmee Pruim en Appelkit. 'Waag het niet nog eens terug te komen, lelijke trol!' Appelkit kwam overeind. 'Het doet zo'n p...pijn!' kreunde ze. Houtkit kwam eraan rennen met spinnenrag en paardenstaart. Willow was wakker geworden en zag Appelkit bloeden. 'Wat is er, Appelkit?' vroeg ze. 'Ze is aangevallen! Door een geest.' zei Distel kalm. Willow verstijfde. 'E....E....E...Een geest? Ik ben bang voor geesten! Behalve die van de SterrenClan.' Ivy was de hele tijd al wakker geweest. opeens daalden twee SterrenClankatten, Zaadkit en Valkkit, naar beneden. 'Appelkit!' miauwde Valkkit geschrokken. 'Je staat op het punt om te sterven!' riep Zaadkit geschrokken. 'We kunnen de kracht vn Houtkits kruiden sterker maken. Het prikt wel een beetje dus pas op!' mauwde Valkkit.